


Once Upon A Time

by Hikare



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikare/pseuds/Hikare
Summary: Chapter 4.放下＿18





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 4.放下＿18

他呼吸很急促，又要顾着哭又要记得喘气，导致手上速度不快，一边瞅着乔治脸色——角度问题，要看到还得努力往上吊着眼——一边用两手拇指抵在肥皂尾端狠狠地辗压舌头确实往前，四方的皂角擦过上颚和嘴里的嫩肉，在口腔留下滑行的轨道。

又是恶心又是难受，既觉得丢丑更觉得难堪。

艾德看着乔治，乔治看的却是他手里的肥皂，等男孩的唇碰上他在肥皂上用指甲划出的记号线后，让男孩停手。

“可以了。”

正正好就抵在乔治之前指示的位置。刚刚好可以让男孩噎得难受，嘴角撑得发疼，但又不妨碍呼吸，也不伤害喉咙。

听他这么说，艾德立刻用牙齿固定住肥皂，没有咬得太深，因为这样减少口腔内部空间，让恶心更加恶心，又不愿咬得太浅，怕他又要自己动手再放进去一次他可能做不到。

再可怜巴巴地抬头看乔治，脑袋却被乔治按下去，用纸巾擦了一把又是眼泪又是鼻涕还有口水横流脏兮兮的小脸。

“我没生气。”小孩又一次试探地用手指勾他衣角时，乔治终于给他一句让他安心的话，话锋一转复又严厉起来，“但我也不会奖励你试图逃避惩罚的行为。”

艾德嗯嗯唔唔地像是在道歉，也可能只是在艰难地吞咽蓄积的口水，再度检查男孩呼吸没有问题后，乔治立起身拿起发刷，一步跨上床跪到床尾男孩小腿腿中间，握着男孩脚踝让两条腿向外分开。

乔治的动作很轻柔，确保臀腿上的伤口并未再度绽裂出血，破口仍旧安稳地被组织液覆盖，直到男孩脚尖贴着双人床床缘的两边，他便往前挪动，选了个可以让他挥舞手臂的距离。

“你昨晚过得很辛苦，所以我原本只打算给你一次简单的拍打，就在臀峰上，会疼痛但不至于太糟糕。”他随手往男孩的臀上轻拍一下，小巧的发刷只带来瞬间的麻，剩下的就是肿胀臀部本就有的疼痛被唤醒，“就像这样。但你的行为告诉我你需要得到更多，为了你的不服从。”

乔治左手成爪状抓握住男孩的左臀并往外拉开，用炙热的五指指尖暴露出他昨晚未受到照顾的臀缝以及常年被臀肉妥善保护的穴口时，艾德唯一的反抗只有绷紧脚尖。并非他不想缩起臀肉来躲避遮掩，而是腿被分得太开他连这点都做不到，而他的手还忙着撑起上身无法遮挡身后，因为置入肥皂的嘴不允许他趴下。

“幸而我不是个固执的人，希望这加重的二十下能充分地让你学会如何严格执行我的指令。当我给你一道命令，我期望你能迅速准确地达成，而不只是在你想执行的范围内照作，尤其是在你接受惩罚的时候。”

发刷很快地落在艾德不曾被惩罚过的臀缝中，首先集中落在左侧。乔治没有打得太靠近肛门，这不是惩罚sub或奴隶，有些敏感区域自然是禁区，也没有打得太往下接触会阴，他不要男孩误会这跟性有关，若打得太近可能会让男孩起了不应有的快感。他只是要让艾德用未受损的皮肉接受大力的拍击，充分体会疼痛及羞耻。

“你想要总是这样被惩罚吗？这种羞耻的、罔顾你自身意愿的方法。”他松开左手，换个角度抓起臀肉，再往外拉，用力拍了一下，成功让男孩发出憋屈的低泣。又松手找寻下一个角度，“艾德，是否只有当我强制你接受时，你才能服从于你应受的惩罚？”

“即便你承认你的错误？”一下。

“即便你清楚你必须被惩罚？”又一下。

“即便——”尾音危险地拉长，“我昨晚才因为你逃躲而重罚过你？”


End file.
